Parental Control
by productofthegods
Summary: What if  gods Apollo, Hermes, Aphrodite, Athena, Hephaestus, Artemis & Ares were children? Zeus and Hera gets headache every now and then because of their hardheadedness. Please R&R!.All mortals.
1. Tips on how to look expensive

Here are just a couple of details in the story. For you own sake:

1. ALL CHARACTERS ARE HUMAN. Truly sorry if this displeases you but I hope you'll still read it.

2. Only Olympian characters are in this fanfic.( demigods. But don't worry. In my next story, ALL of them would be there and lots of Percabeth!)

3. Apollo, Artemis, Athena, Aphrodite, Ares, Hermes and Hephaestus are all Zeus and Hera's , Poseidon and Hestia are here too.

4. The each of the character's attitudes or qualities are still the same. (e.g. Apollo-loves music, Artemis- hates boys who are courting her, Aphrodite- loves clothes/ fashion.)

5. Children's ages:

Athena- 18

Aphrodite- 16

Hephaestus- 15

Apollo- 13. So is Artemis. (They're still twins!)

Ares- 12

Hermes- 11

Demeter- 10

Dionysus- 5

* * *

**Zeus's POV**

"Zeus! Will you keep the children down? I'm trying to make Dionysus sleep here," Hera exclaimed from upstairs as she patted Dionysus's back while dancing and singing him to sleep.

"I'm so sorry, my dear." I replied, while clearing my head from all the noise.

The place was a mess. Apollo and Hermes ran around and chased each other like wild animals escaped from their cages. Ares was playing Tekken using his new PSP Uncle Poseidon got him. Athena read a new book in the corner. Demeter was with Hestia baking cookies in the kitchen. Hephaestus locked himself up in his room to work on his project for the Science fair next week. Artemis went camping for 3 days. She's supposed to return later before dinner.

**Hermes's POV**

I ran around like a crazy kid, chased by Apollo. I don't even know why he's mad.

"Hermes get back here! You're so gonna pay for what you did."

I really had no idea what I did wrong to him. It's not like I destroyed his guitar or something like that.

I passed through the kitchen where Hestia was helping Demeter baking something. Then this heavenly smell came around the place as she took out a pan of freshly baked cookies. _Ooh, cookies!_

I noticed Apollo pause to savor the smell too. I took that as a chance. I tried to squeeze my way out of the kitchen, but Apollo went back to reality and chased me around the kitchen table. As Demeter took out the pan of cookies, I dived and took a handful of them. _This tastes so good._

"Hermes, those are mine!" Demeter exclaimed and made her way out of the kitchen too. Great. Now two people are chasing me.

"Will you shut up! I can't concentrate here." Athena suddenly burst. No one even noticed her, even dad, who was busy cleaning our mess.

"Argh!" Athena slumped back in her seat.

"You already took my bag of Ferrero's and now you're taking her cookies?" Apollo yelled, arms stretched to catch me any moment.

_Oh right. I did eat a couple of Ferrero's yesterday. Oops_

"I didn't even know it was yours. And besides, I was really hungry that time."

"I thought you were on a diet?" Demeter asked.

"Well I can't resist eating one."

"What do you mean 'one'? You ate the whole bag of it," Apollo spat back.

"Then why can't you just buy one?"

"I don't have any money."

"Why not ask from Dad?"

"Because I'm saving for another electric guitar."

"Gods, why do you have to need another guitar? You already got 24!"

"It's a limited edition guitar for your information."

"Ugh. Whatever." I rolled my eyes at him, that even made him angrier. Oops,not a good idea to do huh?

"Why is it so important to you anyway?" I noticed him slow his pace and blushed slightly. Ha! What a genius thing to ask huh?

"It's none of your business," Apollo shook his head, "I just want those chocolates back."

Then an idea struck me, "Oh my gosh. Are you dating someone?"

"What? I told you it's none of your business!"

"Will you shut up! I can't concentrate here," Athena exploded, rising up from her seat, looking all scary at us. We looked at her wide-eyed, even though we already see her like that. Maybe because it's still freakishly frightening up to now.

**Athena's POV**

Why is it that these two brats always quarrel every single day? And today they're three.

I can't concentrate in reading my book with all the noise. I can't take it anymore.

"Will you shut up! I can't concentrate here."

They looked at me like I'm some alien from another planet, then they still all continued their separate ways, like nothing happened. I slumped back in my seat, burying my head in the book. I read the same paragraph again and again. I was reading all the details and it's slipping out through my ear.

**Aphrodite's POV**

I'm so excited for the prom tonight! I rummaged all day through my closet for the right dress to wear. I finally came up with a hot pink tube dress with ruffles at the bottom and sequins near the waistline, then matched it with black and white stilettos with a strap around the ankle. I'll wear the necklace mom gave last year for my birthday, dangling earrings and my lucky charm bracelet. Oh my, I'm going to look…_expensive_

The best part: I'm going out with the cutest, sweetest and smartest guy in school. Can you believe that? I almost fainted when he came by my locker and asked me to go to prom with him. Only 5 hours away 'till my prince charming arrives.

* * *

What do you think? I truly am sorry if I had a couple of mistakes and if the story doesn't please you. Please help me! This is just my 2nd fanfic so far. PM me for suggestions to the story.=))


	2. Payback

**Hera's POV**

Poor Dionysus. He's got serious colds since he wouldn't want to come out of the Poseidon's pool yesterday. Poseidon threw a pool party since it was his birthday yesterday and invited all his friends and relatives. Little Dionysus swam almost the whole day. And now he's got colds, clogged nose, which caused him not to breathe well.

After a couple of minutes, I heard his cute little snore, to which I assume he was soundly asleep. I placed him on his bed and pulled up his covers.

"Sweet dreams," I whispered as I kissed his forehead. He looks such an angel when he's asleep.

I took one last glance at him and made my way to the door, opened it lightly then went downstairs to see my dear husband, scratching his head as he thinks of a way to settle down the house.

By the way, our house is a three-storey house with 7 bedrooms (1st- me and Zeus, 2nd- Hermes and Ares, 3rd- Athena and Artemis, 4th- only Aphrodite. She needs a lot of room for her numerous clothes, 5th- Apollo and Hephaestus, 6th- Dionysus, 7th- guest room), 3 bathrooms (one each level), an attic room for Apollo's instruments and other extra stuff we don't usually need, and of course kitchen, living room & garage.

I think I need to buy Tylenol for Zeus, and maybe later for me too.

"What is going on here?" I asked Zeus as I saw Demeter and Apollo chase Hermes like cops chasing after an escaped criminal.

"Well, Apollo blames Hermes for eating his chocolates so Apollo chased Hermes around the house. Demeter here was baking cookies then Hermes grabbed a couple. So now they're chasing Hermes like mad people," Zeus explained as Hermes hit a vase. It almost fell to the ground but Demeter caught it on time and she placed it back on the coffee table.

Just as Hermes pass by me, I grabbed the collar of his shirt and blocked Apollo and Demeter. I turned to the three.

"Care to explain what happened?"

"He ate my chocolates!", "He took my cookies!". Apollo and Demeter complained at the same time. Just when I'll turn to Hermes, he wasn't there. Then I spotted him climbing up the stairs gently, careful not to let the boards creak.

"Come back here young man."

He cringed. He slowly turned his head back to us. I pointed to the spot next to me, signaling him to come near me. He walked slowly, head facing down the floor. He was still obviously sweating of fear.

"Hermes, why would you do such a thing?"

"Mom, I was hungry!"

"You're always hungry," Demeter cut in.

"Hey guys!" We heard Aphrodite come down the stairs, her hair wrapped in a towel, "Did I miss something?"

"Oh not much," Apollo replied sarcastically, "Only Hermes taking my chocolates and eating Demeter's cookies."

"Oh, well, that is so Hermes," she giggled as she grabbed a copy of Vogue, plopped down the sofa and started reading. I looked back at Hermes.

"That's it?"

"Well, I didn't even know those Ferrero's were Apollo's."

"And you didn't ask?" He shook his head.

"What about Demeter's cookies?"

"It smelled so delicious I couldn't resist eating some," he reasoned out.

"And?"

"Nothing. That's it."

"Well, since your explanation didn't reach my satisfactory level, you'll be doing house chores for 2 weeks -"

"Mom!" Hermes complained.

"You're going to pay those chocolates, bake another set of cookies for Demeter - "

"What? That's crazy! I don't even know how to slice onions."

"Those are not even enough," I replied roughly, "And apologize to them SINCERELY. Right here, right now."

"Okay. I'm sorry, Mom."

"No, no. Not to me, to them," I pointed my head to Apollo and Demeter. He rolled his eyes and I gave him my evil glare that made him shiver a bit then turned to the two.

"Apollo, Demeter, I'm really sorry that I ate your chocolates Apollo, and your cookies Demeter. I'll try to control my starvation again." I noticed Athena snickering in the corner, watching the scene.

"Don't just say you'll 'try'. You WILL control it," Apollo said, looking hard.

"Okay, okay. I WILL control my hunger starting today."

"Hmm," Demeter and Apollo thought for a while, "Okay fine, apology accepted."

"Thanks guys," Hermes thanked them. I looked at him again. He widened his eyes at me. He knew what I wanted him to do. He rolled his eyes. He approached Apollo and Demeter and gave them a bear hug.

"Aww. That's just so cute!" Aphrodite exclaimed, looking up from the magazine.

"That's my boy," Zeus joined in the hug then patted Hermes's head.

Hestia came out of the kitchen wearing her apron and gloves. She cooed like Aphrodite as she saw the scene.

"As much as I hate interrupting this adorable episode, I would very much likely to know if you guys are hungry. I made macaroni in the kitchen and it's best eating it while it's still freshly-cooked."

"Ooh! I am, I am!" Hermes broke from the hug and ran immediately in the kitchen.

"I thought you're going to control your hunger?" I asked.

"Well it's not entirely yours," he replied.


End file.
